


more small fics from tumblr; 200 words

by requestables (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr requests; beatles [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 80s ringo, Bottom John, Bottom Paul, Come Inflation, Daddy John, FTM Reader, First Time, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Little Paul, Little Reader, M/M, MtF Paul, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Paul x Gender Neutral Reader, Requests, Smut, Spanking, Top George, Top John, Top Linda, Top Paul, Top Ringo Starr, Trans girl Paul, bottom reader, slut paul, trans paul, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/requestables
Summary: Fic requests from my tumblr, @bittermacca. All 200-300 words.





	1. McLennon, Top Paul (SMUT)

**anonymous requested:**

** paul topping john for the first time? x**

* * *

Paul was inside, and it felt… strange. He stayed still for a moment, remembering all that John had done for him countless times, and waited for the older to adjust.

“Paul if you- if you can’t do this I can just ride you,” John offered, voice sounding strained, and he looked at the man looming above him, buried to the hilt inside him with a sort of sympathy in his eyes, “I know you’ve never- never done this before.”

The younger shook his head and groaned quietly when John squeezed him, “Now I know why you like fucking me so much,” He stared deep into John’s eyes, waiting for him to give him a nod, an indication, something, that he could move.

“G-go,” The older spread his legs further to allow Paul more space to move and make the whole thing easier.

Paul moved, he pulled out slightly and pushed right back in, keeping eye contact with the man below him in search of any pain he happened to be inflicting on him, yet saw only pleasure swirling in his beautiful eyes; this made him smile softly.

They rocked together when John had fully adjusted, both moaning louder with each thrust, soon moaning against one another’s mouth as they kissed passionately; Paul knew he’d probably never get a chance to do this again, so he started moving faster, harder, giving the older what he was silently begging for.

John’s head tipped back as his back arched, and soon, they were both coming, blissed out from the pleasure that coursed through them. John’s final thought before Paul pulled out was how weird and… good… the sensation of the younger’s come inside him was. 


	2. Gender Neutral Reader x Little Paul

**anonymous requested:**

** Hey can you do a Little Paul x Reader? It would be cute**

* * *

You had just arrived home after a hard day of work and opened the door, expecting to see Paul sat on the sofa watching cartoons, but he was not. 

"Baby?" You called out, removing your coat and hanging it up by the door before walking into the kitchen, where he was not either. 

Then you heard giggling. _ Paul's _ giggling. It was coming from upstairs, presumably from his bedroom, so you slowly walked up the stairs and towards his door; he sounded like he was genuinely having fun with what he was doing, and since the bed was creaking rather loudly, you already had an idea of what he was doing.

You opened the door slowly and peeked your head inside, seeing Paul jumping up and down on his bed with an excited, happy expression on his face, and you smiled because it was exactly as you expected.

“Paulie!” You greeted, laughing to yourself when the little spun around and saw you, eyes wide with surprise.

He jumped off the bed and ran to his small desk, picking up a piece of paper, “I drew you something!” He passed it to you, and when you looked down you saw an adorably drawn picture of you and your little Paulie holding hands, all wide smiles and happy expressions.

You pulled him close for a hug, making sure not to ruin the drawing, “I love it, baby boy,” He giggled, “I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too! Let’s go watch cartoons!”

You let Paul drag you all the way back downstairs, where he put on _ Ben & Holly’s Little Kingdom _and snuggled into your lap.


	3. Paul x Linda, Top Linda (SMUT)

**anonymous requested:**

** Since you did Paul topping John for the first time Please can we see Linda Topping paul for the first time?? X (cause we all know she did)**

* * *

“Be quiet, okay?” Linda spoke in a low-ish voice, wrapping a hand around Paul’s cock tightly. Paul nodded obediently and covered his mouth to muffle an oncoming moan, watching as his wife wanked him off with expertise, knowing exactly what would get him to break the rules and make a sound.

Linda pulled her hand away and straddled him, “Good boy. You break the rules and you get punished,” Breathing in deeply, she pushed Paul down against the pillows, hands on his chest, and let herself sink down onto him.

She moaned breathily, taking a hold of Paul’s wrists tightly when he tried to reach out for her, holding both his arms above his head with one hand, while the other stayed on his chest to support herself; he was about to let out a needy whine, but ended up just about keeping it in, remembering her words.

_ You break the rules and you get punished. _

He wasn’t completely opposed to that, he mused.

She began moving on him, picking up and dropping down, circling her hips, trying to get a noise out of Paul (at least, that’s what it seemed like to him); she searched for her own pleasure, hand tightening around Paul’s wrists.

“Fuck, fuck,” Paul muttered quietly, thrusting his hips up into Linda, making her jolt and weaken her grip, and he tried to get his arms free before she knew what was happening; of course, it didn’t work.

He let out a loud moan when she began moving harder and faster, the hand on his chest moving to his neck.

Paul went for a week without coming.


	4. MtF Paul

**anonymous requested:**

** For your fic thing, could you maybe do something about trans girl Paul? X love your fics and blog!! 💗💙💚💛❤💓**

* * *

Pauline McCartney looked at herself in the mirror. 

She had decided, for the first time, to wear what she wanted to school, which happened to be a light blue knee-length skirt and a black women’s top to go along with it; she wasn’t as scared as she thought she’d be, going to school like that, though she was afraid of what her best mate, John, would say.

She adjusted her thigh-high socks and slipped on her shoes, checking herself one more time. She’d stuffed some tissue into one of her bras to make her chest look prominent-ish, hoping that her efforts wouldn’t be in vain, hoping she wouldn’t get made fun of or hurt for who she was. Her hips were already wide enough to help her pass, and she smiled widely.

Looking out her bedroom window, she noticed that John was waiting for her, and she bounded down the stairs, hugged her dad goodbye, grabbed her bag and went outside to walk to school with him.

John gasped when he saw her, a faint blush on his cheeks, “Ya look like a bird, Macca,” He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side slightly, “Why?”

Pauline looked down, gulped, and then looked back into John’s eyes, courage suddenly coming to her, “I’m a girl. My name is Pauline, not Paul, and I really hope you accept me for who I am. I’m trans, and still your best mate - I hope.”

John smiled widely, suddenly, and pulled her against his body, “‘course I accept you, Macca! Now come on, we’re going to be late for school.”

Through all her happiness, she thought she heard him say ‘ _ I love you’. _


	5. Little Fem Reader x Paul

**anonymous requested:**

** How about a Little fem reader x Paul? If not that's okay :)**

* * *

“Hey, baby girl, it’s time to wake up,” Paul shook you slightly as you pretended to sleep, your eyes closed yet fluttering a little when you tried to hold back on oncoming giggle.

You lay still for a moment before you opened your eyes and looked up at Paul, “I’m sleeping, daddy. See?” Your eyes closed again, and you missed the older man’s fond smile as you did so.

He sighed and kissed your forehead, “Daddy already misses his baby girl… guess I’ll have to eat all the ice-cream I bought all by myself.” He went to tuck you back in but wasn’t able to as you jumped up and quickly got yourself dressed into your favourite outfit, and then dragged him down the stairs.

You sat at the kitchen table, a big grin on your face, “Ice-cream!” You slammed your hand down on the table softly before putting both your hands into your own lap, attitude suddenly becoming more polite, “...please, daddy.” You bounced happily where you were sat, and he leaned over the table to boop your nose with his finger, relishing in the small giggle you let out.

“Ice-cream for breakfast. You really want that?”

You nodded enthusiastically, and he shrugged, prepared your ice-cream and placed it down in front of you. “Thank you, daddy!”

He sat down opposite you, “Good girl.”


	6. John Lennon x FtM Reader (SMUT)

**anonymous requested:**

** ftm reader x john pls ? smut ?**

**this is teddy boy john because i love him**

* * *

John’s cock pressed against your entrance teasingly before he pushed inside fully, making your back arch up towards him, presenting your top surgery scars proudly, your head thrown back against the pillows.

“F-fuck… so wet for me, taking me so well, good boy…” John gripped your hips tightly and started moving inside you, pulling out completely and then pushing back in, harder each time, swallowing all your moans with his lips as they pressed against yours.

His dick felt amazing inside you, hot, heavy and so  _ big,  _ and you couldn’t help yourself as you pushed down against him, his thrusts making you jolt with each one. He began moving faster, hips snapping up erratically.

You moaned out loud, John not bothering to stop you making noise - you then wrapped your legs around his waist tightly, heels digging into his lower back as you did so. He began kissing your jaw and then your neck, groaning lowly into your ear as he continued fucking you desperately.

“John-  _ fuck me harder, _ ” Your hands gripped the sheets as he did what you said, the headboard banging against the wall loudly and embarassing, lewd noises filling the room, coming from both of you.

When you’d both come and cleaned up, John pulled you against his chest, letting you cuddle up to him, “Such a good boy for me, hm? I love you.”

“I love you too,” You whispered in return before sleep took over.


	7. Fem Reader x 80s Ringo Starr (SMUT)

**ringobean requested:**

** Could you write a hot smut about ultra dom Ringo in the 80's with his long hair and beard, he was so hot and cocky, i want some spank, hair pulling, and a young fan fem reader who call him Daddy...**

* * *

Ringo pulled your hair tightly as his other hand came down against your ass, pulling and slapping at the same time. You were over his lap, moaning, whining, rubbing against him; you could feel his erection hot against your skin and you desperately wanted it inside you. Instead, Ringo was punishing you, spanking your ass so hard it was going completely red.

“What do you say, baby?” His voice was deep, demanding and domineering, and his tone made you shudder with want.

  
  
You gripped the sheets in enclosed fists and turned your head to the side slightly, facing him as best you could, “Thank you, daddy,” Your voice shook with pleasure and again, you shuddered, as his hand came down against you again, a slap filling the room.

  
  
“Good girl,” He said, and pulled you up so you were sat in his lap, face-to-face. He kissed your cheek, his beard scratching your sensitive skin as he did so, and you trembled in his lap; your ass hurt in an amazing way, and the feel of his beard against you, and his throbbing cock against you was driving you insane.

  
  
He gripped your red ass and without another word, you felt his dick pushing inside you; it was easy and quick, and showed you just how used to it you were.


	8. McLennon, Lingerie (SMUT)

**'anonymous' requested:**

** Could you write something with John and Paul but Paul is cross dressing? (Like, Paul wearing a mini skirt and sexy lingerie or something XD)**

* * *

Paul’s dark green skirt hugged his hips gorgeously, showing them off well, and it was short enough to show most of his thighs and the rest of his bare legs, shaved and smooth. To go with it, he also wore a black, long-sleeved top that was tucked in, and he knew that John wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of him. Not for long, anyway.

  
  
When John showed up to his house, dressed in all leathers, bad boy style, his mouth dropped open in shock and he stammered for a moment.

  
  
“Holy fuck,” Were his first words before he’d sat on Paul’s bed and pulled the younger onto his lap, hands already under his skirt hungrily, squeezing tightly, “Are you wearing panties?”

  
  
Paul nodded and pushed John back against the bed, still comfortably settled on his lap, and lifted his skirt up to show John the lacy black underwear he was wearing; he sat right on the older’s crotch, slowly, very slowly, moving, grinding down against him. “All for you,” He whispered, running his hands over John’s chest sensually, leaving them to rest on his shoulders as he started moving faster, more fervently.

  
  
“Fuck, princess,” John smirked and quickly changed their positions so he was on top of Paul, the younger’s legs hiked up around his waist and his skirt riding up so his panties were visibly obvious, “Moan for me.”


	9. Gangbang, Bottom Paul (SMUT)

**anonymous requested:**

** What about cum inflation? Paul being having sex with all the Beatles**

* * *

“It’s going to start drippin’ out of him soon, y’know,” Paul heard someone say, yet he could not recognise the voice straight away, though it soon occurred to him that the voice belonged to one John Lennon, “Anybody happen to have a plug?"

  
  
There were multiple sounds of denial from around the room before he spoke again, “Guess someone’ll have to keep it all in with their cock,” John’s smirk could he  _ heard  _ in his words, and judging by the sounds of the bed creaking quietly, someone was moving between his thighs to fuck him, again.

  
  
Paul was aware that John, George and Ringo were in the room, and he’d picked up along the way that some others were there too (he’d heard Mick Jagger speak up a few times, and Bob Dylan, both of which had fucked him  _ dead);  _ he’d had it all figured out at one point but lost track as he was given some of the best fucks of his life. 

  
  
He was dazed out from all the roughness, and the blindfold that John insisted he wear was taken off him delicately, leaving him to blink rapidly and see the older just in time before he was, once again, filled with cock.

  
  
“You can see all the come inside him, look at his stomach,” George said, sounding amused, and then a hand ran over his belly gently as John began moving.

  
  
“I can feel it all.”

  
  
“ _ Look.” _

__   
__   
And yes, it was obvious how many loads Paul had taken that afternoon, fuck after fuck after fuck; his body was worn out, though it seemed the others weren’t done with him as they all looked at his belly in satisfaction.

  
  
“‘e’s really a slut, told ya, lads.”


	10. McHarrison, Top George (SMUT)

**anonymous requested:**

** omg pls pls please mcharrison, a pent up george finally getting paul after a long recording session ? preferably late 60s era but up to you, thanks! happy halloween :)**

* * *

George had been watching Paul for the entirety of the recording session, watching as he happily bounced on his feet, he and John coming up with new lyrics, new melodies, new tunes together,  _ laughing  _ together, and he had just about had enough.

He wasn't  _ jealous. _

He patiently (well, not patiently) waited for the session to end, staring at Paul the entire time, almost missing his cues and his lines and almost not able to reply to Ringo talking to him because he couldn't stop focusing on that ass-

"George? Session has ended."

George looked up from where he was sitting at the sound of that  _ angelic _ voice, and his face suddenly became red, body jolting without realising it. His eyes scoured over Paul's  _ beautiful _ body, and he licked his lips; the older was just so feminine, all curves and the guitarist could already feel an erection coming along. 

Just  _ thinking _ about him did that. 

He put his guitar down steadily before standing up, appearing innocent, before he pushed Paul up against the wall and attacked his neck with kisses and hickeys; he jammed a thigh in between the bassist's own, rutting up against him. 

George relished in the breathy sounds that escaped Paul, and he really, _really, _couldn't wait to actually _get_ _inside him._


	11. Ringo x Paul x John, Bottom Paul (SMUT)

**anonymous requested:**

** Ultra Dom Ringo is so hot! Could I request Dom!Ringo and Dom!John with Paul? Maybe he gets spanked by both of them?**

* * *

“Princess? Are you ready to be good for us now?” John spoke sickeningly sweetly, already  _ knowing _ the younger’s answer; he asked because he wanted to tease Paul, make him wait, and he knew that Ringo wanted the same thing.

Paul was naked, on his hands and knees in the centre of their shared bed (as a three), his body trembling and back arched obscenely. He lifted his head up to glance at Ringo, who was sat in front of him, with a whimper before dropping his head once more, “Fuck off.”

Both Ringo and John’s instant reaction was to smirk, and before Paul knew it, the oldest’s dick was deep in his mouth, choking him, almost hitting the back of his throat, and John was leaning over his back. John’s breath hit his shoulder, making Paul shudder, before he heard him whisper, softly, “That there has earned you twenty more spankings. Unless you apologise to both of us. Though, you enjoy this, don’t you?” John’s devious laugh filled his ears, and he could hardly focus through the feeling of Ringo in his  _ mouth,  _ hot, heavy, “You enjoy choking on a dick while I smack your ass red, huh?”

“I bet he’d much prefer getting fucked. Isn’t that right, Paul?” Ringo pulled him away from his dick by his hair, making him moan at the roughness, “If you apologise, we’ll fuck you,” His voice had dropped considerably, lowering to a much more sexy tone, “If you don’t, then… you know what happens.”

“Fuck me,” Came Paul’s instant, whiny response.

“Apologise.”

“I- I’m sorry for disobeying orders, please,  _ please,  _ fuck me.”

“There it is. Wasn’t so hard was it?”

In the next room over, for the next half an hour, George had to drown them out by covering his ears with a pillow.


	12. Little Paul & Daddy John

**anonymous requested:**

** how about daddy & little mclennon? doesnt have to be smut, it can just be them being cute or having cute smexy times**

* * *

John Lennon was in the living room, sitting on the sofa typing away on his laptop frantically, exasperatedly, which was on the coffee table in front of him. He was drafting, deleting, drafting, deleting important emails, and though he was sure he’d rather be doing something else, he knew he had to finish them. And soon. So he sighed and carried on typing, pushing through the urge to stop.

Paul McCartney, at the age of twenty-two, was feeling very young, perhaps four; and he wanted his daddy to cuddle him right at that moment, make him feel better. Plus, he was cold; John always warmed him up, just something about him made him all giggly and cuddly. 

He stood and walked into the living room, expecting his daddy to see him, smile and embrace him yet what he came upon was John, looking irritated and on his laptop; he didn't even acknowledge his presence, and Paul pouted.

The little shifted closer to John, voice small, “Daddy?”

No response.

“Daddy…?”

Again, no response, though John did glance at him with a slight glare.

“D-daddy,” Paul said once more, voice becoming smaller, quieter as his eyes filled with tears, “I’m- I’m sorry.” He started to walk out of the room but in that time John had stood up and pulled him back, arms wrapping around him comfortingly, chin resting on the top of his head.

“Sorry, baby, I was just a little busy,” The older sat back down on the sofa, allowing Paul onto his lap, and they sat facing one another, Paul’s tears gone. His sad expression had been replaced with a wide smile, and he was giggling loudly as John kissed at his neck sweetly, both engrossed in one another.

“I love you, baby boy.”

“I love you too, daddy!”


	13. McLennon, Blood warning! (SMUT-ish)

**anonymous requested: **

** Here a prompt: Paul’s first penetration, the silly boy keep telling John the he’s okay when the truth is that it hurts like hell... and wHOOPS there’s blood! John freaks out**

* * *

John was halfway inside Paul, letting out hissing and shaking breaths as he refrained from completely thrusting up into the tight heat that was the younger man; it felt truly amazing to be inside him, and as he looked down at Paul, all he could feel was love. So much love.

“Are you okay?” The older asked as he noticed discomfort in Paul’s expression, hidden beneath the confident gaze that was being directed up at him from those wide, beautiful eyes, and John wasn’t sure he could stay still for any longer, especially with the younger squeezing him so deliciously.

Paul nodded, and John moved in another inch, which elicited a slight grimace from the younger; John stopped immediately, ready to ask, again, if he was okay, but Paul pushed down suddenly. The older lost all control of his thoughts and dropped his head to Paul’s neck, leaving a soft kiss and moaning softly.

Pushing in another bit, John stilled. Paul’s breath had hitched and he flinched, John felt it and began pulling out, the previously instilled pleasure being replaced by a deep worry that overtook him at feeling and hearing the younger man’s pain.

“Wait- John, I’m fine, I-” Paul’s protests were cut off by John’s lips against his softly, but they were soon pulled away when John lifted his fingers and looked at the blood that coated his fingertips, eyes widening.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in pain?” The older asked, panic evident in his voice, which was shaking considerably, “Paul…”

“It would have felt good soon, it didn’t really matter,” Came Paul’s reply, and he shifted so John could lay next to him, no longer as hard as he was, and neither was the older.

“You have to tell me these things, Macca. Please.”

“I will, John, I promise.”


	14. McLennon, Voyeurism (SMUT)

**anonymous requested:**

** Everybody realising Paul is a twink. I mean everybody Lennon, the drummer, george, linda, george Martin, Brian like everyone. Or even better how everyone finally realises John fucked paul on a regular basis and their reactions.**

* * *

Sitting around a circular table were Ringo Starr, George Harrison, George Martin and Brian Epstein. Two men were missing; Paul McCartney and John Lennon.

Ringo shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the silence that had fallen upon them; he wished for somebody to talk, make a joke, do  _ something,  _ though instead everyone stayed silent, waiting for the other two musicians to walk in and have a stupid excuse for why they were so late.

There was a giggle. They all looked at one another with a questionable look before they heard another, and then there was a moan, and the noise of a headboard hitting a wall sounded. Perhaps, John had found a bird? Or Paul? The moan seemed high pitched enough for it to be a bird.

“Is  _ that  _ why they’re la-” Brian started but blushed deeply when they heard something else.

It was another moan, a deeper one, one of  _ John’s,  _ and he was saying Paul’s name accompanied by a string of ‘good boy’ and an assortment of curse words.

“What the f-”

_ “John, fuck me, please,”  _ They heard, and this time it was loud and clear who it was, it was Paul, and he was begging to be fucked; they listened on, still, feeling like they were invading on their privacy, but something told them otherwise.

_ “Moan my name, Paulie, let everyone know how much of a slut you are for me,”  _ John said, deeply, and then there was more bangs, the headboard, more moaning, Paul moaning out John’s name just as the older had instructed.

Ringo found himself unable to stop himself from standing quickly and making his way to the source of the noise, the bedroom on that floor; the door was slightly ajar, and inside was John and Paul, a bottle of lube; there were three of John’s fingers inside Paul.

He didn’t notice that the others had followed until both sets of eyes from inside the room turned to them, “Well, hello, lads, here for the show?”

Paul moaned again, John’s fingers curling inside him, and the only thought that ran through Ringo’s head was, ‘ _ he really is a twink.’ _


	15. McHarrison, First Time (SMUT)

**anonymous requested:**

** What about a Mcharrison first time fic? Like they've know each other since they were children I bet they used to take baths together. Also I heard George was Pretty hung 😳😳**

* * *

“You’re completely sure about this?” George’s voice was soft and careful and he had a comforting hand on Paul’s thigh, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the soft skin; it was their first time, and George really couldn’t believe he’d been so lucky to have Paul. Beautiful Paul, the man he’d been crushing on since they met on the bus that fateful day.

Paul nodded curtly, “Yes, George,  _ please  _ get on with it, I’m so horny.”

With that, the younger man let a lubed finger slide inside of Paul, the tightness around his finger making him wonder what it would feel like when he got his dick inside, and after a moment or two (neither really cared about time) another finger was added, and George scissored them, eliciting soft noises from the man below him. The two fingers became three until Paul deemed himself ready, grabbing a hold of the younger’s wrist to bring him to a halt.

“George, I’m- I’m stretched enough. I think. Fuck me,” Paul shuddered, legs spread and bent slightly for an easier, more comfortable position, and he watched with hooded eyes as George shifted between his thighs, a hand on his leaking cock as he steadily applied lube.

When George’s head pushed in, Paul let out a hitched gasp,  _ this was finally happening,  _ and when the younger finally bottomed out inside him, Paul could feel every inch of him hot and heavy, so far in, and his back arched up very slightly. “God, you’re so tight, Paul,” George’s words made his cock jump a little as lust coursed through him.

The younger moved, thrusted in, gripped his thighs, and Paul lost all control of himself.


	16. McLennon, MtF Paul

**anonymous requested:**

** Hey! Sorry for asking but can you please do more mtf Paul content?? I love it**

* * *

“John?” Pauline knocked on John’s bedroom door after Mimi allowed her inside, a sunken expression on her face; the older was the only one who could cheer her up in times like these, and she really, _ really _wanted comfort. A hug. That would be enough.

John groaned from the other side of the door, “What do you want?” His voice was rough and Pauline could only assume he’d been smoking, something he did usually while under stress. She flinched a little but soon redeemed herself, wrapping her hand around his bedroom’s door handle.

“It’s me, It’s Pauline. Can I come in?” Pauline stilled as she awaited his answer though she already knew what he would say.

“...Yes.”

She pulled the handle down and entered the room, immediately closing it behind her, her skirt almost getting caught; she wanted to giggle, but was hit by the stench of cigarettes and smoke, and a lot of it. The window wasn’t open. She coughed and waved her hands around, attempting the move the air away from her face. 

“John! You need to open the window when you smoke!” She leaned over John’s bed and opened the window for him, watching as the smoke slowly floated out, though the older just added to it as he took another drag before throwing it out the open window, not caring one bit.

“You sound like Mimi, an’- have you been cryin’?”

Pauline flushed, “No, yes, maybe, I, uh-”

“It’s fine, y’know, I don’t mind you crying. C’mere,” He patted his lap and she sat with a smile, face so close to his, “What happened?”

“Some lads at school, callin’ me a tranny, an’, well, other names.”

John’s thumb brushed away some of her protruding tears, and she gave him a sad smile.

“I’ll fuckin’ kill them, y’know. I will.”

“That’s illegal!”

“So?”


End file.
